russelfandomcom-20200213-history
New Shows of ‘The Million Second Quiz,’ and ‘Killer Karaoke,’ ‘Catch Me Fall in Love’ and ‘Janella: A Princess Girl’ on IBC-13 this July
July 11, 2014 Kapinoy primetime superstars Drew Arellano, Anja Aguilar and Robi Domingo The country's #3 network IBC-13 which stands for Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, remains true to its commitment to continuously find ways to cater to the changing taste of Pinoy viewers with the perfect mix of news and current affairs, educational, entertainment and sports programs. This is why, beginning this July 12, the Kapinoy Network will be launching an exciting mix of program offerings that will spice up everyday viewing pleasure in Philippine TV. The program schedule you posted is IBC’s current complete program schedule since the launch of the original hit shows as well. So it's all about sports, heavy dramas and light entertainment," Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV Group, he is launching three new shows, one is sing-along karaoke game shows, the other is light fantasy series and last one is medical romantic drama. First up is the feel-good opening of the all-new season of three of IBC-13’s flagship programs on its new timeslots– The Million Second Quiz, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar. Not only will these well-loved shows be enjoyed in the night as they strengthen the network’s primetime block, they both have new hosts who will definitely be loved by viewers for their winners, challenge and superstars. The new season of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? now on its new timeslot on Sundays at 7:30 p.m. Hosted by Drew Arellano, the show also introduced two options like the High-risk Money Tree has one safe haven amount of #₱20,000 and three lifelines are Fifty-fifty, Phone-a-Friend, People Speak and Double Dip in more times, in addition of a new lifeline: Double Dip. While the Classic Money Tree has two safe havens are amount of #₱20,000 and #₱150,000 and Five Lifelines: Fifty-fifty, Ask the Audience, People Speak, Phone-a-Friend and Double Dip having more times as they get to be part of their favorite IBC-13 game show. Sundays 8:30 p.m., the singing reality show Born to be a Superstar ''will get the battle of the singing champions as host the young diva princess Anja Aguilar and the judges are Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Donnie Liang. The contestants are Cayleen Villamor, Arvin Ventanilla, Paolo Antenorcuz, Hannah Bustillos. Randy de Silva, Dean Carlo Logo, Kelly Mercado, Shania Hermogenes, Carl Camo, Janet Japor, Clarissa Chua and Aubrey Carreon are the top of the superstars as well. ''SM Little Stars 2014, the most-awaited kiddie reality show is on Philippine television, premiered on July 19, every Saturday at 7:30 p.m. The kiddie superstars in regional candidates, votes can be obtained from any of the branches of SM Department Store upon purchase of any Children’s Wear merchandise. The unique code shall be encoded via SM Little Stars 2014 official website. For the prize of a talent management contract with IBC Talent Center voting for your favorite. Finalists in annual nationwide search for cute, adorable, and talented kids. Kids charmed the distinguished judges led by Trumpets co-founder and president Audie Gemora, 1991 Bb. Pilipinas International Patty Betita and Cheska Garcia-Kramer. Others included Trumpets Playshop director Lani Ligot, Bodjie Pascua, Ciara Sotto and Cathy Garcia Molina. Over 2.5 million worth of prizes were given away during the competition. Grand winners Andreu and Iyah brought home P150,000 worth of cash and shopping money, a college scholarship grant from National University and a Viva Artist Management Contract. Like the other top winners, they also received trips for two to Xiamen, China, gift certificates from John Robert Powers, scholarship grants from Center for Pop Music, SM Bowling and SM Ice Skating, and gift certificates from Toy Kingdom and SM Storyland. Hosted by Sam Concepcion. In the weeknight evening, the primetime block Kapinoy Primetime offering the traditional fare of telenovelas through Janella Salvador's feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess which replaced the first fantasy series about the mermaid Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m. (starting July 21). Janella becoming a teen superhero, together with the leading man such as Marlo Mortel together with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya in The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) and Maria Fernanda Yepes in La Teniente of TreseBella Among their new programs are telenovelas The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) on weeknights at 9:15 p.m. and La Teniente on Saturdays 6 p.m. as part of TreseBella. Hayate the Combat Butler At primetime, TreseBella airing the two Taiwanovelas also back-to-back starting on July 7. The first is Hayate the Combat Butler at 10 p.m. Starring George Hu as the leading role as Hayate, together with Park Shin-hye, Tia Li, Sean Lee, Wes Lo and Egin Lee, back to-back with Fall In Love With Me at 10:30 p.m. Fall In Love With Me July 19 is the start of an exciting new shows and season for IBC-13 as it premieres these weekend offerings – starting with SM Little Stars 2014 on Saturdays, and Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar on Sundays and on July 7 with these back-to-back treat of primetime program offerings – starting with the feel-good fantaserye Janella: A Teen Princess at 7:45 p.m. on July 21, and capping the evening with TreseBella's compelling Taiwanovelas Hayate the Combat Butler at 10 p.m. and Fall In Love With Me at 10;30 p.m.